A Legend of a Legacy
by Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: A village is attacked at night by a group of orcs. None are left alive. Or so they thought. But yet a babe lives. Not knowing a legend of a legacy, would become his destiny.


**_A Legend of a Legacy _**

**_Summary: A village is attacked at night by a group of orcs. None are left alive. Or so they thought. But yet a babe lives. Not knowing a legend of a legacy, would become his destiny._**

_**Chapter one**_

_**Falling into Legend**_

**_The night was cold and quiet, except for the occasional hoot of an owl or the whinny of a horse. The small village was settling in for the night and one by one the lights were going out. In one of the smaller houses, a light remained on, with a worried looking woman sitting at the window._**

**_The woman was listless, and scared, for she knew that the enemy knew her husband had been killed, so that meant that they would be searching for her son. The enemy would want the line of kings to be broken forever, and her son was the last of the bloodline. She would protect him with her life._**

**_The woman left the cold lonely window pane and went to check on her son. He was sound asleep, paying no mined to the cold quiet night. The women walked up and picked up a framed picture by the crib, a picture of her husband, and she held it close for a long time._**

"**_Oh Arathorn, I wish you were here tonight, our son sleeps so soundly. I'm lonely and I'm scared. I wish you were here to tell me everything will be alright. I wish you could be here to protect us. Aragorn is so small and helpless, and I am nothing but a women with no weapons to protect our son, but I promise I will protect him with all I have. Unlike you, our son will see the throne," the woman said to the picture._**

**_She replaced the picture by the crib and walked back to the window and looked out, she would not get any sleep tonight, for it was quiet-too quiet. The owls had stopped hooting, no sound was coming from outside. Then she saw it-a group of torches were heading for the village, that could only mean one thing-orcs were on the move. _**

_**From that distance the women could tell that they were moving fast, they would be in the village within two hours.**_

"**_I promised our son would see the throne, and he will, no matter what I have to do. These orcs will not find our son," the woman said looking through the door at the picture._**

**_She walked over to the crib again and lifted the six month old out, he wake up and started to cry softly._**

**_She carried the crying baby down the hall until they were just outside her bed room door; there was a long rug by the door that stretched from her door to Aragorn's. She lifted the rug to reveal a small door in the floor, she reached down and took hold of the handle, and she slowly open it._**

**_The door creaked on its hinges as it was opened, through the open door there was a ladder, down the ladder was a small hidden room big enough for a small cradle and a rocking chair._**

_**The woman sat down on the chair and gentle started to rock back and forth, the baby quieted a little, but did not stop crying. **_

"**_Sh, hush my child, please do not weep," the woman whispered to the baby in her arms._**

**_After a few minutes, the baby stopped crying and fell asleep again. His mother smiled as a single tear fell from her eye._**

"**_Be still and quiet my son, so the orcs will not find you, I will return for you if I can. If not, I am sure someone good in the village will take care of you, I love you my son, sleep well." She whispered as she put him in the cradle and kissed him on the forehead._**

**_She went back up the ladder closed the door, making sure the handle was down so it would not give it away. She replaced the rug just as she heard yelling coming from outside. It must had taken longer to get Aragorn back to sleep then she thought, for the orcs were now in the village going from door to door leaving no one in the houses alive._**

**_She searched franticly for a place to hide, she did not want to hide anywhere near the hidden door. The farthest hiding place was Aragorn's room but the only place to hide in there was under the crib, behind the chair or in a baby size closet. _**

**_Then she remembered the pantry, she raced for it and closed the door just as the orcs started braking down her front door. She left the pantry door open a crack so she could see._**

**_The orcs broke through and started searching the house, braking everything that they could get their hands on, the woman shuttered as she saw them go into Aragorn's room, seconds later she hear a crash, they had smashed the crib, she hoped her son could sleep through this._**

**_They had gone though the whole house now only one place left--the pantry._**

**_As the orcs walked toward the pantry, the woman edged her way into the darkest corner of the pantry that she could find, and closed her eyes._**

_**The orcs opened the door and one stepped in and grabbed the woman up by the hair and pulled her out, she opened her eyes just for a second to see about two dozen orcs surrounding her then she closed her eyes again and thought of Aragorn, a few seconds later she heard and thought no more.**_

**_The orcs were satisfied that they had killed off the whole village and in doing so had killed Arathorn's son, and the line of kings was broken._**

_**They did not know that in a secret room under the floor a baby slept, though the baby did not know that while he slept his father's legacy was falling into legend. **_

_**T.B.C.**_

**_No I am not done or giving up on any of my other fics, I am just having very bad writers block. I hope you like this new fic. Tell if I should continue. Happy Reading. Frodo's Sweetheart._**


End file.
